


Naruto's breaking point strike one.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath, Blood and Torture, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Injuries, Powerlessness, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: I'm a neji hyuuga fan,but I wanted to make a scenario where naruto loses his shit and reaches nine tail fox cloak form.
Kudos: 6





	Naruto's breaking point strike one.

**Author's Note:**

> Music that play during Neil's beat down.
> 
> https://youtu.be/2HYtwxM_2E8
> 
> https://youtu.be/0GMxf1oYzII
> 
> https://youtu.be/v29KVjUXiS8

Neji was laying on the ground,beating by a person who he believed he was superior to,hanabi,tenten and hiashi went out to the arena but then in a flash,naruto appered before them.

Hanabi showed fear nd as well as tenten but hiashi was angered as well as helpless as the third hokage told the civilian council not to kill naruto.

Naruto grins,showing the red nine tail cloak with the tail swinging around and turned to neji and slowly wraps his tail around the neck and lifts neji up.

Hinata looked shock at what she seeing,she understood why baruto has so much anger towards neji but he was already beaten.

Naruto clutched his fist and rams it in the spin,causing neji to yell in pain,and then again as grunting could be heared and rams it a few more times,as neji yelles again.

Naruto turned to tenten and the hyuugas."feel free to drop in at anytime."naruto chuckled and continues to ram neji over and over again, and knees him in the right side of the back,naruto turns him around.

Tenten was in tear,seeing a different side of naruto and hanabi was in tears.

Naruto continues to deliver punches to the gut and then the last made neji spit out blood in naruto's face in which naruto licked it off and continues to punch him over and over.

"Tell.me,how do you think hinata feels,seeing an outsider beating you?"naruto said with such venom and lnds a strike hand deep in the gut,causingneji to coughing up more blood,and continues beating neji,and slams home down,choking and naruto stomps on Neil's face and then is chest repeatedly.

Hinata turned away to wait for crush to end the torture.

Naruto lifts him up with his tail and slams him.side to side and lifts him up,and delivers a load up some punches left and right, and pulls him in for a headbutt.

Naruto then delivers a punch to the spine,neji let out tears of pain and blood as he yelled in pain,naruto sits neji on his feets.

"Time to end this."naruto throws neji high in the air and naruto jumps and uses his tail.then slams him down to the groumd and neji fell on to his back.

Naruto lands on his feet,walking torwards neji as naruto lowers his chakra and turns to normal.

Naruto places his foot.on neji's chest and squeezes the chest as neji coughs,everyone looked shocked at naruto's display of actions.

"And by the way,dont let what with that prick tell you what to think,density is what he placed in you skull,you have an choice in life,and taking this beating should let you reflect on that."naruto walked away,showing pity torwards neji and disdain for hiashi and hanabi.

Naruto.looked at hinata and jumps up the crowd and pulls hinata up and hugs her."I'm sorry you had to see what I do."naruto let a tear out as did hinata.


End file.
